


Three Houses: Drabbles, Headcanons & Requests

by copper_wasp



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Hair-pulling, Headcanon, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: A series of short (ish) stories, drabbles, headcanons, and requests from my tumblr!Chapter ratings will be noted, and will vary from G to E.Will update tags as more stories are added!





	1. Felix x F!Byleth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting out with a request for one of my favorite Blue Lions, Felix Hugo Fraldarius. (I can't help it, I love surly boys.)  
Chapter Rating: Explicit
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/187870617040/first-of-all-i-would-like-to-say-that-i-love-your)!

Each of Byleth’s former students practically lined up to embrace her, each rambling about how happy they were to see her, how glad they were that she was alive, how focused and determined they were to get revenge on the empire for all the lives they had stolen. Well, besides Dimitri, but he was something else entirely, something she would have to study to help bring him back to himself.

The last of her students was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, familiar haughty look in his brown eyes. Felix looked mostly the same; same height, same hair, albeit a little longer than before, same intense eyes. She locked her own eyes with his, taken a little aback when he didn’t look away. She couldn’t help but remember how he’d complain each time they had tea when she would make eye contact with him, moving his head on a swivel to avoid her gaze. She gave him a small smile, holding out her hand for him to shake, also remembering that he was particularly averse to affection.

Byleth let out a strained, surprised noise when instead, Felix pulled her into a crushing hug. He smelled like crisp winter air and cloves, and his loose bangs tickled her cheek.

“It’s nice to see you, Felix,” she managed to get out, returning his embrace. He squeezed her tighter, if that was even possible, and she shivered when she felt his lips brush against the shell of her ear.

“I missed you,” he whispered, only loud enough for her to hear, his hands caressing over her back gently. Her breath caught in her throat; was this really Felix? Or some kind of an affectionate imposter?

“Hey, quit hogging the Professor,” Sylvain whined, and Byleth felt his hands on her shoulders, pulling her out of the swordsman’s grip.

“You’ve had a turn already,” Ingrid said with a laugh and Sylvain joined her, giving Byleth a nudge.

“Yeah, but who wouldn’t want to hug me more than once?” he said, draping an arm over her shoulders. Byleth smiled, but her eyes were still focused on Felix, who was rolling his eyes at his childhood friends. Before Byleth was pulled into another direction, she locked eyes with the violet-haired man, watching as he daintily lifted an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk.

She kept her eyes on him as long as she could, but Annette’s bombardment of questions about what happened to her for the last five years could only be deflected for so long.

Byleth went to her quarters that night somehow more groggy and headache-ridden than she was after waking from her half-decade long nap, and she fell gratefully onto her old bed, still comfortable and familiar. As she tried to quiet her mind, she found that it kept drifting to Felix, to the look on his face, the gentle way he spoke to her, his warm hands creeping ever slowly up her back. She shook her head, her increasingly inappropriate thoughts making her body rapidly heat up.

-:- -:- -:-

She went to the training grounds early the next morning, eager to flex her muscles after such a long atrophy. Pushing open the door, her eyes landed on the one person she should have expected to see.

“Good Morning, Felix,” she said with a knowing smile. “You’re up early.”

“More like you’re up late,” he replied, beheading a mat he had rolled up and mounted on one of the training dummies.

“Care to spar?” Byleth asked, getting right to the point.

“I was just about to ask you the same,” he replied, at last turning to face her.

“I’m a bit rusty, so go easy on me,” Byleth said, twirling the Sword of the Creator gently in front of her.

Felix barked out a laugh, dropping to his beginning stance. “Not a chance,” he promised, charging towards her.

Byleth yelped, caught off guard, and just barely managing to get her sword up in time to block his swing. She twirled out of range, trying to parry, but Felix had already put distance between them.

“Definitely rusty,” he commented, charging forward again. Byleth was ready this time, blocking each swipe, side stepping each thrust, circling him in a delicate, deadly dance as their blades kissed.

Seeing an opening, she slashed her blade at him, only for it to be knocked out of the way, Felix following up with an immediate riposte, pushing her backwards. He didn’t let up, strike after stroke forcing Byleth back until her back hit the dusty wall. Felix kept pushing, blades so close to Byleth’s face she could smell the metal, a feral, hungry look on his face.

“I yield,” she said, completely distracted by the dark heat in his chestnut-colored eyes.

“That’s a first,” he replied, breathless, and Byleth knew it wasn’t from exertion. He lowered his blade, but kept his body close to hers, panted breaths on her cheek as he leaned his head forward. She felt his lips brush against her jaw, and that same shiver overcame her as it had the previous day. _Goddess_, how she wanted to throw her arms around his neck, let him kiss her into oblivion, but he was technically still her student, and she just couldn’t give in.

Steeling herself, she quickly stepped to the side, forcing herself away from Felix’s intoxicating presence. She beelined for the door, not stopping to look back at him, and let herself back out into the mercifully cool air.

-:- -:- -:-

Felix seemed to have taken the hint, avoiding her for the next day or so, but Byleth soon seemed to feel his eyes on her everywhere - a sidelong glance in the dining hall, locking eyes with her from across the pond as she walked to the greenhouse, outright staring at her while she lectured. Not that it was unwanted, just... unexpected. The tension between them was becoming unbearable, and her lonely nights had been filled with moaning pants of his name, her feelings of uncertainty and mild guilt melting away as she brought herself to her peak.

She bid her students farewell after another small, but grateful dinner, deciding to do some research in the library and get some sleep before attempting to use the training grounds again the next morning. She really _was_ quite rusty, and she couldn’t let her lewd thoughts about a certain swordsman interfere with her practice.

Byleth closed and locked her door, quickly undressing and putting on her nightgown, falling unceremoniously onto the covers. She had already told herself that she would not think of Felix tonight, but of course her mind betrayed her, his intense gaze and soft mouth immediately materializing behind her closed eyes.

She made a frustrated noise, turning on her bed in the dark. “Damn you, Felix,” she lamented with a sigh.

“Thinking about me, are you?” a voice answered, and she sat up with a start.

“_Felix?_” she questioned, feeling on her bedside table for the lantern there.

“Who else?” he replied, and she turned to see him, back against her door, arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his pajamas as well, and her eyes traced over the muscles of his forearms, so rare it was to see them.

“W-what are you doing in here?” Byleth asked, scooting to the end of her bed.

“You left before we were finished sparring the other day,” he said, the dim light dancing over his skin.

“So you intend to fight me in my bedroom, then?” she asked coyly, making sure he could see her eyes tracing his form.

“Not quite,” he replied lowly, walking over to her. “I thought I’d continue from after the sparring... if that’s all right with you?” He tilted Byleth’s chin up, waiting for her to assent.

Byleth nodded, noting how his Adam’s apple bobbed with a heavy swallow, almost like he was... nervous? She couldn’t help but smirk, Felix was always so cocky, but now, he was like a scared puppy.

He pressed his lips against hers gently, tentatively even, and Byleth let her eyes close, reveling in the sweetness of it. Felix urged her to stand, wrapping his arms around her. His mouth was soft, nothing like the words that often came from it. A pleased noise escaped from her throat, and Felix answered with one of his own, his confidence returning as he nipped at her bottom lip, entreating entrance to her mouth.

Their tongues danced together intricately just as their swords did, Byleth feeling her knees go weak at his attention. Felix remedied that quickly by giving her a gentle shove and sending her back onto her bed, covering her body with his. His lips found her neck, kissing her flushed skin with such tenderness. She whined his name, hearing him chuckle as he sat back, pulling his shirt off over his head. Her hands went to caress down his chest and stomach, his pale skin soft and firm with muscle at the same time.

He crawled his hands beneath her nightgown, following them with his lips as he pushed it up, revealing more and more of her forbidden skin. He lavished her breasts with attention, Byleth’s back arching in pleasure.

He made his way back to her mouth, pressing heated kiss after heated kiss, Byleth practically writhing in pleasure beneath him. She moved her head to breathe, her hands impatiently pushing at the waistband of his pants and he slid off of her to rid himself of the troublesome garment. Byleth did the same with her undergarments, drawing Felix back against her, pressing as much of her naked skin against his as she could.

He was hot and hard pressing against her thigh, and she moaned into their next kiss, full of tongue and teeth. She felt his hand between her legs, long, deft fingers parting her lips and dipping into her slick. She watched as Felix brought his hand to his mouth, tongue curling around his digits as he licked her essence from them.

Byleth’s eyes went wide, mesmerized as she watched reserved, haughty Felix lick her slick from his fingers. He answered her look with a smirk, surging forward to let her taste herself, his hand moving back down to her sex, sliding his two fingers in as far as he could. She gasped, letting her eyes flutter closed, focusing on how he spread her open, how each drag of his fingers set her nerves on fire.

“I didn’t know you had this in you,” she commented with a loud moan as Felix twisted his fingers. He nudged his thumb against her clit, tearing another gasping moan from her throat. He leaned down to lavish the skin with kisses, sucking a harsh bruise at the base of her neck, marking her as his.

She let Felix maneuver her into her back, fingers still working inside her, her head pressed back against the pillows and biting her hand to keep her moans at bay.

Byleth felt Felix move her hand away from her face, and she focused her lusty eyes on him. “Don’t hide, I want to hear you,” he said, removing his wiggling fingers from within her. She whined at the loss, but made a needy, pathetic noise when she felt his cock tease at her folds.

“I... _please_....” she begged, pulling his face to hers, a shaky kiss placed on his lips. Felix pushed in, slowly so he could hear her breathy moans as long as possible. Even he let out a groan of satisfaction when he filled her completely, enjoying the sharp pinch of her nails digging into his shoulders.

“_Byleth_,” he whispered, nuzzling against her neck. She replied with his name, a beautiful whisper devolving into a gasp as he began to move. He was gentle at first, hiding his smirk when she demanded he move faster, _harder_ for her.

He graciously obliged, slamming into her over and over, watching her eyes roll back, his pride swelling at the pleasure he was delivering to her.

“Felix-ah! Oh _fuck_,” she exclaimed, and he definitely couldn’t hide a smile at her cursing.

“That good?” he asked, punctuating his question with a hard thrust, his fingers trailing between her legs to rub at her clit.

Byleth moved her hands to his hair, impatiently tugging out the tie he kept it up with, letting those silky strands fall forward to frame his face. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him ferociously as she came, clenching her thighs around his hips.

Felix grunted into her mouth, feeling her cunt squeeze tightly around his length, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He moved his face to her neck, taking a deep breath of her scent, citrusy and light with a tinge or something darker, like fog, or the air at midnight.

Grasping a thick handful of his hair, she tugged sharply and he cried out, orgasm catching him by surprise. Byleth held onto him with desperation, still coming down from her own bliss. He kissed down her jaw as he milked his release, still feeling her tugging lightly on his locks.

He kissed her mouth sweetly before rolling onto his side, completely spent. Byleth urged Felix to snuggle against her, his hot breath dusting her shoulder.

“I have to ask, how did you get in here anyway? I don’t remember giving you a key,” she said, throwing her arm over her head.

He chuckled, hooking his hand around her waist. “Ashe taught me to pick locks ages ago,” he replied, giving her a sweet kiss.

“I’ll have to thank him,” she said absently, her eyes fixed on her bedmate. He pushed up to kiss her, sweet and soft on the lips, cupping her cheek.

“I missed you,” Felix said against her mouth, “with my whole heart.” Byleth felt her own swell at his words.

“I missed you too,” she replied, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me/come scream with me about fictional men on:  
Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


	2. Edelgard Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from my tumblr for some Edelgard headcanons.  
Chapter Rating: G
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/187742335880/hiii-can-i-get-some-edelgard-hcs-please-shes)!

  * Edelgard may seem prim and proper at first, but once you get to know her, you may be lucky enough to see her let loose
  * And it is _quite_ a treat when she does
  * She’s upfront about her feelings, but is also terrified that her honesty more often than not drives people away
  * But when someone she trusts and respects calls her El and gives her a soft smile, she almost wants to cry
  * She’s grateful for those close friends that she has, but doesn’t allow others into her circle easily
  * Edelgard prefers to take command, but is equally exhilarated when her partner takes charge
  * She takes loyalty very seriously, and considers betrayal the ultimate unforgivable offense
  * She wishes that she could make friends easier, but has accepted that she rubs some people the wrong way, and her fear of betrayal often builds a wall between herself and others
  * She understands that the cards she has been dealt are not exactly fair, but she is resourceful and cunning, and can easily sway them to her favor
  * She also understands that lamenting her situation rather than acting will not further her ambitions
  * She wants nothing more than a sparring partner to challenge her natural fighting prowess, _especially_ if they decide to use dirty, underhanded tactics to do so
  * She is skilled in dance, and she secretly loves if her partner isn’t the best, so she can pull them close and take the lead
  * There is no better feeling to her than someone combing through her hair with their fingers, pads gently massaging her scalp with each downward pull
  * She can’t cook very well, but loves to be taught, though she will more than likely stare at her partner’s hands deftly chopping the ingredients or measuring out the spices, rather than paying attention to their instructions
  * Edelgard also _detests_ onions.
  * Edelgard saves her smiles, squirreling them away for the moments when she feels _truly_ happy, euphoric even, and her partner treasures them
  * She would never admit it, but she would love to be romanced, given flowers, sweet kisses in secret, a gentle brushing of hands in passing, a dance in the courtyard at midnight
  * She isn’t the biggest fan of dogs, but if a kitten should pass her, she will lavish it with attention, scratching behind its ears, cooing in a strangely un-Edelgard-like voice, and picking the adorable beast up to cuddle it to her chest... but only if no one is watching, of course
  * Edelgard loves with her entire heart, as it is a formidable challenge to gain access to it, and giving it wholly away is the only proper reward
  * She has been alone for a majority of her life, and though her other ambitions are at the forefront, she truly desires someone to walk her path with her, to soothe that loneliness, transform it into joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me/come scream with me about fictional men on:  
Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


End file.
